


you've gone away enough

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha doesn’t really remember how they got here, but there’s a chair braced against the door, and their shirts are somewhere between the door and here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've gone away enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mikasasha o'clock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30166) by inkpenny. 



> as always, don't look at me, i'm trash.

Sasha doesn’t really remember how they got here, but there’s a chair braced against the door, and their shirts are somewhere between the door and here. Mikasa’s arms are braced against the wall, her head is bent so that her hair covers the flush rising in her cheeks.

“The door-” she starts.

“Locked,” Sasha says, chin balanced on her shoulder. She runs her hands over her ribs and Mikasa flinches back into her chest.

“Sasha.”

“Mmm,” she hums, and presses a kiss into her shoulder.

“I missed you,” Mikasa says, and it comes out hard, like a demand. “Stop playing.”

“How much did you miss me?” she asks, trailing a finger down her stomach, and tugs on the waistband of her pants. “Mikasa?”

She makes a strangled sound in her throat, as if she can’t get the words out, and then her hands are over Sasha’s, batting them aside, undoing the buttons and zipper on her pants.

“Sasha.” Softer, _needier_ and Sasha doesn’t know how to resist that, not yet. She tugs on her pants, slips her hand between Mikasa’s thighs, and then it’s --

Mikasa’s hips snap forward and she groans, her whole body arching towards her center. She trembles against Sasha, braces her legs apart as if to open to her. And Sasha doesn’t know how to deal with that, with the soft sighs and groans, at the way she lets her voice tangle around the letters of her name.

“Sasha.” It sounds like a prayer coming out of her, and it feels reverent, opening her up, finding and refinding the places that twists sounds out of her. And there are moments, too, when Mikasa’s hand will cover hers, where she guides her fingers, where her hips lock forward and the sigh doesn’t break, pitches higher. Sasha can feel the tense muscles in her shoulders, her thighs trembling against hers, her body tensing as her pleasure builds.

And she can feel that, too, when her pleasure crests, the way her muscles tense around her fingers, the way her whole body clenches, and the soft controlled groans that roll out of her.

She turns around after, her whole body flushed, limbs loose, pants low on her thighs. Sasha expects her hands to tremble when she slips her fingers into the waist band of her pants and tugs her forward, but she’s steady.

“I’m glad,” she says against her mouth, “you’re here. With me.”

Mikasa is undoing the buttons on her pants when Sasha says, soft and hesitant. “I want to be here. With you.”

And Mikasa smiles, barely there, a smile just for her, one she knows Sasha will see.

 


End file.
